TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories
It's me, Happy, going for it. I'll do a first season special to get to know how the second season cast was picked, nothing serious. I hope you'll enjoy! ;) NATURE HOTEL Scene begins at a Hotel-Mansion, in a never seen before island. After Dawn shared her winning, and paid into making a clean up of the Enchanted Forest, for her animal friends to live there without any difficulties, and for the magic creatures to be protected there, she used the rest to create an Eco-Friendly Hotel for her new friends, to spend a vacation there, all designed by Noah, who already mentioned his architecture passion. The called "Nature Hotel" is big, with multiple personalized rooms, pools to swin, big fields for the animals to come and play, a big gym, for the jocks like Brick, Jo and Tyler, a beauty saloon for superficial looks freaks, and an outside giant pool with a bar, where the ex-contestants use to talk, and have breakfast, while they are on vacation. That's the scene that's happening right now, a friendly breakfast...well, except for the first part... Dawn is at the main chair, at a point of the table. On her right, there's Noah, then Bridgette, then Izzy, then Cameron, followed by the two lovebirds of Zoke, Shawn, Dave, Sky, Cody, Paintbrush, Tyler, Lindsay, Samey, Amy, Ella, Brick, Jo and Jasmine, at Dawn's left. Some conversations are starting to appear... Lindsay: Fine, Taylor, I accept that you were just flirting with Samantha, and not doing anything more serious, but you must admit that I could perfectly suspect on you..afterall, you were with some episodes alone with her... Without me... Amy: Geez! Samey is totally the kind of b**ch who likes kissing boyfriends! Samey: That's not true! It was this blonde cow who got Billy Jorkins from Albertha at sixth grade, not me! Why does everyone always blame me about her wrong acts?! Tyler: I know, don't get worried, Samey... We all know her true colours, I doubt why Dawn still allows her to be here... Amy: Hey! Lindsay; You just flirted again with Samuela?! As Tyler tries to get out of the bad situation the three blonde cheerleaders just got him in, the camera switches to their left, were Paintbrush is glaring at Cody, that is throwing poptart pieces to the air, and catching them with his mouth, as a dolphin or a seal. Cody: Haha! Seven poptart pieces and none fell to the floor! I am a genius! Paintbrush: Wow, I reaaaally think you should join a circus or something, or go to a talent show...*eats some cereals* Cody: Good suggestion, for someone who left the show on a wheelchair...Seems like you aren't prepared for this kind of shows... Paintbrush: That I am NOT prepared?! What with you?! A F**KING FLOATER WHO DID NOTHING!! And you also left in a wheelchair on your first season! Cody: Oh, want to fight, stupid tool? I need nobody to gimme lessons! Sierra showed me some Gerrrman Moves! Hiii-yaaa! *he jumps, only to hit his head with the table, to fall to the floor on a ridiculous way, and to make Painty's cereal bowl to land on his head* Paintbrush: Yeah..I see.. You need nobody to give you lessons..You can perfectly show that you are an idiot by yourself... *scene switches to Sky, that is talking to Dave* Sky: ...And then that girl told me "If you want that medal, you'll first have to bury me!" and I did so...*Dave jumps on the sit* Kidding, I am not a psycho anymore...I just kicked her out of the ring... Dave: You totally got me there...Mrs.Witch.. Sky: We can forget that peryod of my life... It's just what I want... But everyone will remember that forever.. Dave: Well, you were a big assho-..*she stares at him* a bad girl...People will be remembering that, you'll just need to redeem yourself..I think that's what I did... Sky: I would like to, but I don't think there will ever be a new season of this to redeem... Scene moves to Cameron, and Zoke. Cameron: This bacon tastes good...*munch, munch* Shame I left first this time... Mike: Meh, we three leasted nothing this time... I think we could just get away of this reality-show life now, before we achieve more haters on the social webs...Just discovered it, by creating an account on some fan pages... Zoey: We are hated? But why? I don't think we did anything wrong... Mike: As I saw, they hate us because we are respectively boring and bland *looks at Zoey*, Dumb as Lightning *looks at Cameron* and an actor that lies about having personalities, to make fun of the people who actually suffers them...*points at himself* Yeah, all is shit like this... Cameron: Worst part of it, is that they may be right...I didn't showed much intelligence on this last two seasons I competed in, and Zoey wasn't reallly exciting to watch... After I was elimianted at TDAS, I watched the show, and I couldn't believe you were so blind... Sorry.. Zoey: No problem, Cameron...We have to show them we can still be something entretaining... Scene switches to Dawn, Noah, Izzy and Bridgette. Noah: Wow, those honey your bee friends gave you is the most tasty one I ever tasted... Izzy: I like when the bees and wasps sting..wanna see it? Dawn: No need Izzy..I think they don't wanna do that.. Bridgette: Want a toast, Noah? *tries to give him a plate, but some of them fall to his orange juice* Ooops... Noah: Gagh..no problem Bridgette... *gets the toast out of the glass with disgust* Izzy: However... Why don't you like juicy toasts? Suddenly, the door that leads to the outside opens, and Max gets out of it, screaming. Max: IT'S COMMING! IT'S COMMING!! Everyone: What?! Jo: Explain yourself, Purple Minion! Max: *does huge breaths* It...There..In...The...Sky... Everyone looks up, and they see a shadow approaching. When they eyes discover who the silouette belongs to, Chris McLean in person, has already went down, using a jetpack to land on the middle of the table. Chris: Morning, Campers! Who wants to be in for another season?! After a few minutes of shock and silence.... Jo: Wait, what?! Brick: Will there be a new season of this? WHEN?! Everyone starts shouting, and arguing, and even Max and Izzy throw some food to Chris. Chris: EVERYONE STOOOOP!!! They all shut up, and wait for him to do his announcment. However, what the host is doing, is to simply eat a bacon sandwhich from Cameron's hands, and drink a smoothie from Ella. Jo: So, are you telling us about the season, or you simply came to ask, eat, and go? Chris: Ugh, sorry, but I see Dawn did something good with the million... This smoothie is tasty, but too sour for my excellent taste of a pure gourmet... *sees everyone staring at him* Ok, I am telling you something that you should already know... That we're going to be back for a new season! No need to be shocked, our series get a lot of fans, and as most of them's favourite season was World Tour, so we decided to base on that theme for our new season, as just some of you could enjoy travelling around the world... So, who would like to go in? Jo: Me! Dah! I was robbed by Jasmine, this was MY season! Jasmine: Gagh! It was MY season! It's me the one who needs to compete again! Blame Dave about my unfair elimination! Noah: Oh, so yours was unfair?! Mine was RIGGED! Chris: Yeah, yeah, chit-chat, and other dumb things... However, just allowing the ones who ask for it to get in will be boring and Un-dramatic... Dave: As if we were expecting you to do that... Chris: Guys, you know me better than I do know myself, even watching myself for half an hour in front of a mirror, every day... But yeah, to join next season will be decided by a challenge, on the way I love to do things! Mike: *conf* Perfect! With my personalities recovered, I can maybe win a spot to redemption plane of next season! Jo: *conf* It got interesting again... It will be soooo easy to beat this weirdos' butts... Sky: *conf* Great! THAT'S CALLING OUT LOUD: REDEMPTION! Dave: *conf* Sky seems excited for this...but I haven't forgot about my wish to make her to never win again... I am sorry for that, but I was mad that day, and she was so Evil.. Noah: *conf* New season....*uses his fingers as a gun, and as if he was shooting himself* Chris: Ok, so now I can announce the challenge, and allow you to start... Zoey: Wait...just ten people competing? This will be a fast season... Chris: Who said that there will just be ten players? I said there will be Ten players RETURNING.. others are all past players, or Inanimate Insanity buddies of Paintbrush! Paintbrush: *spits the milk it was drinking* WHAT?! WHY?! Chris: After the past host of II's plans being frustrated, and it being "forced" to leave his job, his cast was left hanging out, so I decided to take some of them to a World Tour, it may be entretaining for them... Cody: And all of them are as annoying as him? Samey: Him? Wasn't it a her? Paintbrush: You're always with this! Isn't it obvius that i am a.. Chris: Useless Tool? Yeah, it is, but now allow me to show you who the newbies are...Look at this... Chef appears, pushin a screen with wheels, growling. Chris uses a commander to make it show the airport, with some luggage there, and some people waiting. Soap appears, cleaning the floor, and doing some comments about how dirty it is. Anne Maria:*behind her* Does anyone know when are we taking off? I still would like to buy one or two cans more of hairspray... Dakota: Oh, my gosh... I would also like to know that...I am going to win this surely, so I'll need more lipstick... Scott: You?! Winning?! Hahahahaahaaaa! I am sooo winning this! Fan: *takes a photo of him* Wow, so you are THE Scott?! Interesting... you are a curious character, cause the fanbase is split between the ones who hate how you were dumb at All-Stars, and the ones who loved you on that way... Sierra: *cuts Scott's reply* O-M-G. So you also know about the fanbase's interests?! KEWL! Topher: Tell what you want, but you'll never know as much as I do about the fanbase! Test Tube: *behind the fans' discussion* Wow, this plane looks really designed to be insecure... I can bet this will break after the transcurse of two epsiodes or more... Trent: Wow, then I think we shouldn't take it...Oh, Gwen?! You are also competing?! Gwen: Yeah, guess you'll have no problem with it... Chris forced me to, with the same lame contract as always... Trent: I just want to make sure to not bother you.. and yeah, Chris is an asshole... Lightbulb: *Appears between them* OMGA! YOU USE ASSHOLE AS A WORD! Trent: Yeah..and? Lightbulb: That it's my favourite word! I could be using it for the whooole day... ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE... *the screen cuts* Chris: Yeah, those are the new old contestants to comete in... Paintbrush: *conf* ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! LIGHTBULB AND FAN?! I HOPE TO NOT WIN THIS CHALLENGE... Chris: Ok, the challenge will be easy... Chef will bring you all in a boat to the Enchanted Forest... there, you'll search in the main locations for some passports, that will allow you to compete. There are ten of them, so the first ten to find one of them, and reach the dock with them, will be competing on another season for another chance of the million dollars... All understood? And yeah..you are forced to participate in by your contracts...I love that things... Dave and Noah: Oh, crap... Chris: If you want to go in pairs, and you both find the passport, only one of you can be on the next season, the other won't participate. Paintbrush: But how in the world is that Lightbulb and Fan are here? Why? Chris: See man, or woman, if you don't agree, I can bring Sugar and Zeke to compete, taking out Lightbulb and Fan. Paintbrush: I totally agree, bring this guys! BRING THEM! Jasmine: *grabs Paintbrush and puts in on her hat, while he/she tries to scream* He didn't say anything, can we continue, mate? Chris: Well, since he didn't ended, it's time to send you all to the forest again. Remember, I will wait you all on the Jumbo Jet at the end of the dock. You can only stay in if you have a passport. Chef! Bring these kids to the forest. Chef throws everyone on a boat, and they go to the forest. 'ENCHANTED FOREST:' Chef: *as they arrive to the forest* This is where you leave. The plane is right there, you know the deal, now go away. The scene switches to the river, where Dawn and Noah start to search. Noah: This was an important place, we should search here. Maybe there could be one between...Dawn? Dawn: It's just that, this was the place where we kissed for the first time. Isn't that romantic? Noah: It is, but we should search for the passports inste...*Dawn kisses Noah, and he just reacts surprised, as he trips and both fall to the river* Dawn: I'm sorry, I didn't wanted that you fell off. Noah: It's OK, now we just need to search for a passport. Dawn: There's one right over there. *scene cuts there* In that rock...in the edge of the waterfall. Noah: *sarcastic* Perfect. Thanks Chris. The scene switches to Brick, running across the forest. Brick: '''Oh, I remember this forest part...What a memories... I guess those passports will be in famous places here... So I'll go to the Treehouse of the Losers...if I remember well, it is close to here... He arrives at the Treehouse of the Losers, but sees Jo climbing it. '''Jo: PeePants! You maybe are Sergeant now, but you still soooo slow... Brick: Brrr... I am not slow... I have like two badges of winning a race.. Jo: Whatever... When it comes to reality, we all know who is the fastest.. *reaches the top, and opens the door* Jasmine: *gets out of the Treehouse* Yeah, we do! ME!!! *shows a passport* My way to the Dock, and to the Plane, it is sooo suuure!! Jo: Not if I can stop you! *grabs her, and they both fall out of the Treehouse, to the floor*OUCH! Jasmine: Ooouch... where's the passport... Brick: *grabs it* Seems like This time I am not the slow one...*starts running as hell* Jo: DAMNIT! HE HAS IT! LET'S CATCH HIM!! *she leaves, and chases him* Jasmine: Whatever... I think I'll simply go to find another one to another place... Paintbrush: *gets out of her hat* Finally! You didn't even remember I was here! What kind of friend are you?! Jasmine: Ugh, sorry, Painty. Some people tell me that I have issues on making friends... Paintbrush: And I can understand why... I am leaving, good luck, see you, if we get qualifyed, or not... Jasmine: Wait, aren't you teaming up with me? Paintbrush: Sorry, but not today. I don't really like to be put in a hat...*gets away* Jasmine: Gagh, perfect... I hope that at least I get qualyfied, to give some colour to the day... Scene cuts to Dave and Sky. Sky: There should be one at the Cabin of the Winner, it was an important place. Shame I never won...I don't know why...If I am normally a winning machine, plus I had special magic powers at that moment, how could I lose it all? It's weird... Dave: *nervous* Heheh..yeah, let's search at the Winner's Cabin... *he opens the door, when Sky starts to stare at him, suspicious* The Cabin is normal, full with different furniture. Sky: There are lots of cupboards here...Let's discover if there is something hidden in one of this... *starts opening chests, cupboards and many others, and throwing clothes and trash out of them* Crap, there's nothing here...what with you Dave? Dave: *looking at her butt, while she is down on her knees* Uh, what? Oh! Nah, nothing here... *conf* Yeah, I was looking at her..So, what? I already feel bad for wishing that on her... SO DON'T JUDGE ME! Sky: Are you sure you checked it all well? Dave: Uh, yeah, eh...Hey! What are you doing here!? *to Shawn, who just entered in the cabin* Shawn: Oh, follow with your harsh job, voyeur, I came here for the prize...*looks at the cupboard Dave just opened* Aaaand I think I just found it... Dave jumps to the cupboard, to get the passport for Sky, but Shawn kicks him on a movie way, throwing him to the floor, with a huge noise. Sky notices it, and jumps to Shawn, falling them both to the ground. Sky: What's wrong, Zombie-Boy? Forgot how to fight with a girl? Shawn: No way...On an apocalyse, the girls will get affected too...*pushes her away* Aaand, prize's mine! *grabs the passport* See you at the plane...wait...If you actually get QUALYFIED! *runs away* Sky: *as she gets up* Dave! Thought you checked it well... Dave: *on the floor* Sorry, I got distracted... Sky: You can get distracted, if you want... But I don't need you..As of me, you can stay here, if you want...But I have a passport to earn...*runs away* Dave: Ugh..I think I screwed it up... Scene cuts to Bridgette, that is searching behind a bushes, at the forest. Bridgette: Ugh, nothing here.... I think I just took this wrong...I took the whole season wrong... Ella: *appears behind her* Well Bridgette, I think that's right... Bridgette: Ella?! What are you doing here? Ella: Same as you, searching for a passport...and trying to forget... Bridgette: What do you mean with that? Ella: Well, I also did a love mistake in TDPI... it was the first time I fell for someone, and I wanted it all to be perfect: My prince, the moment... But everything went wrong because I looked at the wrong person... However, I tried to befriend him this time, as a little redemption, but I was kicked by that bad Sky... Bridgette: But I did nothing like that.. Ella: You still have Geoff, but that doesn't prevent you from love..that's what happened with you and Noah, but he fell for another girl... Bridgette: Yeah..but there's nothing I can do with that...that way is closed... Ella: Never close a way.... I have this here, for you...*opens her hand, and reveals a passport* Bridgette: Wait..what?! You're giving this to me?! Ella: Take this as a present... A new chance.... You need it more than me..*winks, and leaves the scene* Bridgette: *stays quiet* THANKS! Scene cuts to Lindsay and Tyler. Lindsay: Er...what were we searching for, again? Tyler: *conf* If I am with Lindsay, there's no way I can win this thing... But how can I tell her on a nice way? Tyler: Well, we're searching for passports, to get in for the next season... Lindsay: Aaaah....so, what was a passport, again? Tyler: *conf* *facepalm* Tyler: Lindsay, babe.... After all this time toghether...I want to ask you to... Lindsay: *puppy face* You...want...to...break...up? Tyler: NO WAY! I am just trying to tell you that..if we split up... we'll have more chances to find a passport... Lindsay: Oh..just that? Fine, we'll do it. Remember, if we find one, we'll also search for another one for the other. Tyler: I can't forget this, don't worry. *they kiss, and he leaves to another direction* Lindsay: Wait..He didn't told what was a passport, at the end! Scene cuts to Tyler that, after walking some metres, begins to run away, until he crashes with Amy, as she falls in top of him. Tyler: I'm sorry Samey. But you know i'm in a relation with Lindsay, and I need to be loyal to her. Amy: *notably annoyed* Samey? What the hell is wrong with you? I'm Amy. AMY. Whatever, now that you're here, and neither your girlfriend and Samey are here... Tyler: Wait, I'm not anything of Samey, maybe only her friend, but the only girl I love is my Lindsay...*Amy kisses him, I know, what a (insert Sugar icon here).* Lindsay: Tyler! *with a rock on her hand* I think I...Tyler? Tyler: Lindsay! This is not what you are thinking! She...me...tripped...please forgive me. Lindsay: Oh, you want me to forgive you? *throws the rock at him* Get bent, dumb cheater. Samey: *appears behind the trees* What we have here? The same guy that tried to conquer me, with my...ugh...sister. Lindsay: Yeah! He is a dirty sucker cheater! *crying* He broke my heart, but i'll get my revenge. Sandra, stay with them. I'll be back soon. Tyler: WAIT! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT YOU THINK! Samey: It's pretty obvius what happened here..As you are a jock, you think that just one cheerleader isn't enough...*leaves too, annoyed* Tyler: NOT YOU TOO! IT IS ALL THIS B**CH'S FAULT! Amy: Oh, Tyler! Our love was so beautiful, but you had to ruin it! *cries, and runs away* Tyler: Man, what the hell just happened?!...Seems like I will never understand the women... Scene cuts to Mike, Cameron and Zoey. Zoey: So, where do we search first? Cameron: Well, what abot the stage? I guess that between the clothes there, there could also be a passport.. Mike: The question is...who will get it? Zoey: Oh, I think one of you guys should...You were both eliminated so soon, this time. Cameron: Well, I think you shoul..I acted like a comlete jerk, like a new Scott or maybe even like a new Lightning...I think I don't wanna come ever again...I'll help you finding it.. Mike: Well, guys..what if everyone searches on his or her own? Zoey: Mike, you seriouslly think that we should split up? Are you ok, today? Mike: Yeah, my personalities come and go with the days..guess that magic is not a good thing to use, with your problems... Cameron: Science can always fix it all.. You should let me take a look... Mike: Thanks, Cam..But maybe later... Now let's search for one of those...*leaves the scene* Zoey: Didn't you found him weird, today? Cameron: *shrugs* Meh, let him do what he wants. Afterall, he's a good friend, if he wants to do something for himself for once, no one can blame him for that... Mike: *conf* Yeah, my personalities also worry me...But the tons of haters I do have worry me even more..I am not so unlikeable..I mean..Do you hate me? *waits, and facepalms* What a question..of course you do...I NEED THIS NEW SEASON SO BAAAD! Scene cuts to Cody, walking to the Enchauned House, rebuilt, close to the Labyrinth (that has ways everywhere...XD Love to say this). He looks at it suspicious, but opens the door. When he gets in, thinking on bad memories (Sierra, and the only time he was there, that ended up costing him a full body cast), he starts hearing a song, in a soft voice (lalalalalala.....lalalalalala....), and him, scared, turns around multiple times, finding nothing. Cody; W-w-who's there? The song stills playing, and he walks sowly, to a closer door. Cody: S-s-stop t-this... N-not f-f-f-fuuunny, Paintbrush! Huge step sounds are heared, as if someone (or something) was getting closer to Cody. Music sounds louder, same than the footsteps, and Cody starts to shake. Izzy: BOOOOOO!!!!!! Cody: YAAAAAARGH!!!! *gets wet* Izzy: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! You should have looked at you face! Hahaha! I was like "Ugh, I am the ghost of a poor little girl, that died at the Halloween Night!" and you were like "EEEE! DON'T KILL ME!". Hahahahah! Cody: NOT FUNNY! I got wet! And why did you do that? Izzy: Well...It's April Fool's, today.... And my Foolings are ALWAYS the very best...ALWAYS... Cody: Wait...April Fool's? So, it's my birthday! Izzy: OH! You forgot your birthday? Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I would give you a cake, but as I have not...you'll have to be happy with some cracker pieces I saved on my bra..*gets some, and hands them to him* Cody: Yeah...Thanks...and I think I'll pass on that... *she puts the pieces back into her bra* So, can we team up to find passports? Izzy: Whatever... Let's just go...Wow, just realized that I really want to eat some crackers... *they turn on the corner* Max: *jumps to them* BOOO!!! APRIL FOOL! BWHAHAHAHAHA! Cody: AAAAAGH! *gets peed again* Izzy: Meh, poor scream, not any special effect...I give this a 5, and just because of the horrible mask you wore... Max: Wait...I am wearing no mask... *Cody laughs at him* Izzy: Meh, everyone can misunderstand that... A pair of eyes glow behind them, big, yellow, and terrifying. Izzy: Wow...now, that's better..Scary, shinny...giving you an 8.. Max: Eh..I had nothing to do with that...But I could have done it, because I am still EVIL! Even after that idiotic witch scared me..I mean, got me away...I am the EVIL, I fear nothing... Cody: So, if this isn't yours...*they three look at the eyes* Creature:GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The growl's force propulses them out of the house, breaking a window, and crashing to the floor. Cody: Ouch....W-w-hat the HELL was that thing?! Max: I don't know..but I won't stay here to check out... Izzy: That..was...AWESOME! And yeah, I am going to discover what was that...Join me, WetBreath and Evilness Dwarf...C'mon! There's surely a passport there.... Max: Ok, but just because the EVIL needs to show the world how it's not afraid of anything... Cody: However..if there's a chance for competing, and Gwen's in, as I saw on the screen, I really want so.. Izzy: YAAAY! Let's go, Team PeeGnomeIzz! *they stare at her* What?! You thought I was gonna let you pick the name? *they shrug* Fine, let's get in again! Scene cuts to Jo, who is still chasing Brick. Jo: Almost gotcha, LoSir! Brick: I've trained a lot since elimination, M'dam! You won't be able to catch me now! Jo: You fool! I'll ALWAYS catch you! * jums, and tackles him to the ground* Unluckily, they get stick, and start bouncing down the hill, until the fall to the river. Brick: Ouch! That wasn't an excellent trip! And I lost my passport! Jo: *while getting up* hahah.. looking for this, PeePants? *shows passport* Guess I am going to next season... Brick: Give me that! *jumps to her, but she punches his face* Ouch... Jo: NEVER, try to beat me, Sergie Wedgie... I am better than you in so many ways. Brick: My unicorn is riding an Izzy... *on the floor* Jo: Wait...what's that? *looks behind him* There, there it's the Hydreigon castle, almost all destroyed. Some shiny red eyes glow in the ruins. Jo: Uh... Er...Are you those dragons? Moonchick already tamed you down, didn't she? Brick: Urgh...*gets up* What is... The silouettes leave the ruins... but they aren't the friendly Deino, Zweilous or Hydreigon from past days...they are their natural rivals... Fraxures, and a Haxorus. Jo: Ugh...This could be a problem... Brick: *gets peed* Scene cuts. Sky appears chasing Shawn. Sky: I'll get you, I am way better than you! *getting closer to Shawn* Shawn: Oh, really? And what if I.... decide to drop it! *grabs a tree, and flips, as Sky doesn't stop and crashes with another tree.* Hahah! If you aren't faster than the opposing, then be more tricky! *clibs up the tree* Sky: Oh, don't think that this will make me lose it! Dave: *appears behind the tree* Uh....Sky? Can we just search for a different passport, and leave this one to Shawn? Sky: NEVER! I have an objective, I won't even think into letting it go! Dave: But... Sky: NO! GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! *he is left wordless as she climbs up the tree* Dave: Well...I maybe go somewhere else...but I won't leave my objective too... *grabs a vine, and grins* Scene cuts to Noah and Dawn, slowly climbing the waterfall, while getting wet by the water. Dawn doesn't seem to care, and even advances with her clothes getting wet, while Noah can't stop complaining at every single movement he does. Noah: Is it really necessary to do this? I mean...I looove climbing waterfalls that could make me water-FALL to my dead... *imitating Chris' face* But I think that wecan do other better activities for couples... Dawn: Noah, we are already doing a nice couple activity. We're enjoying the nature together. Noah: *huge breathes, cause of the struggles* Yeah, specially enjoying... Dawn: C'mon, Noah! We're nearlly at the top! Noah: Yeah...that's the only thing that keeps me advancing...appart from you...*smiles* Dawn: *smiles back* Noah: *smiles, and tries to grab his hand to a rock* Dawn: Watch out! Noah: *slips hand, screams like a girl, and falls to the water with a huge splash* *emerges* PERFECT! Just PERFECT! Dawn: Noah! Want me to get down? Noah: No, keep on and find the passport. I think you deserve it ore than me... *spits water* At least you didn't fall.. Dawn: I'll reach the top for you... Noah: Ok. I won't move! *picks up a book and starts reading* Now this was getting interesting... Scene cuts to the stage, where Zoey and Cameron are searching between the clothes. Cameron: Nothing...just a cabaret scarf, a stick, a peanut box, and a fedora... Zoey: Fedora... remember when Mike used to put one on, to turn into Manitoba and said some of his bad Australian jokes? Cameron: Yeah... *holding up the peanut box* and when Chester complaint about how "modern kids" just stuff themselves with peanut butter until they turn into balls... Zoey: *pretending to sworf fight with the stick* And when Vito hit Scott and Brick with the flag's stick to win the game for us? Cameron: Yeah, similar to when Svetlana saved us in the swamp...*puts on the scarf, and jumps and dances. They both laugh* Zoey: Oh...I miss old Mike..since he got over the Mal thing he's been different... Cameron: He's just searching for more time to shine! Let him, don't worry..he'll be fine! As of now..let's just remember the old days! *dances a bit more, to make her laugh again* Bridgette: *appears behind them, and arrives to the stage with a poker face* Eh...Do I interrupt anything? Zoey: Bridgette! *Cameron, behind her falls to the floor, ashamed* What are you doing here?! Bridgette: Uh...ya'know...searching for a passport...it's a challenge, remember? Zoey and Cameron: Yeah..heheh..challenge... Bridgette: *conf* Yeah..as you know..I already have a passport..but I am searching one for Ella...she gave me hers, and as she said, everyone deserves a better chance...and then I caught those guys in drag...well...shocking... Cameron: Not a word of what you saw ok? Bridgette: Yeah..sure Scene cuts to the EncHaunted House, where Izzy, Cody and Max try desesperatelly to get in, just being thrown out by the mysterious creature on really ridiculous ways multiple times, caught by the screen. On the tenth time, when Izzy falls laughing at the top of Max, Cody sighs aloud. Cody: It's all useless..no matter what we do there, there's no way we succeed into getting a passport that we don't even know if it's there... Izzy: And that's the fun of that! However... we really need something to get it! Max: Yeah..and I've just had an EVIL idea! My frozing gun! It has always the answer! Izzy: You use your frozing gun to pass your exams? Max: What?! Nah! But with this, I can froze that numskull beast! Cody: Well..that's kinda a plan...I see more than thirty flaws on it... but at least it's something... Izzy: Cheer up! Let's go! *they three enter. The eyes glow again* Max: Die, stupid couple of frickin' lanterns! *shots to the eyes* Bwahahahahahah! I AM SO EEEVIL! Four more eyes glow next to the frozen head of a dragon. It is revealed to be Hydreigon, that old Hydreigon, that has one of the heads frozen and the other two roaring. In every head of the dragon, even the frozen one, there's a necklace with a passport on it. Cody: RUUUUN! MONSTER LIZARD!!! *one of the two free heads bites his suit, and lifts him up, shouting* Izzy: Don't worry, FoolBorn! I'll save you! *does a flying kick to the head, but the other freed one bites her leg and hold her up* Or maybe not... The Hydreigon flies away, and destroys the house's roof, while Max is left on the floor, covering his head with his hands, and screaming. Max: *after it leaves, put on his foot* Hey! What with me?! Am I not too important for you?! Or maybe it's because I am too much EEEVIL! BWHAHAHAHAHA*eats a bug* Cough cough cough! Scene cuts to the forest. Jasmine: Ugh, this stupid place gets me sick! How am I supposed to find a passport in this enormous place? Paintbrush: *appears from behind a bushes* Maybe as I did, searching for it! *holds the passport high* Jasmine: How did you find it?! Paintbrush: Let's just say I had to do a lot of "dirty" job..heheh... *conf* Yeah, I came here do record a confession and fell down the hole, only to find a passport...don't remember me that.. or don't tell Fan! Jasmine: Anyways...Gimme that! *jumps to him/her* Paintbrush: *jumps to dodge her, that crashes to the ground, and he/she climbs up a tree* Nah, nah, nah.... If you want this prize, behave as a good girl, and I may consider giving it to you... Jasmine: GRRR! *lifts up the tree* Give it!!! Paintbrush: Woah! As it screams, the camera cuts to Tyler, that is walking on the forest. Amy: *appears from behind a tree* So..have you thought on my offer, Jock Boy? You know.. of me being your queen... Tyler: *with a terror face, moves to his back* Hey girl! I already told you I want no relationship with you... I am just trying to find my actual girl, Lindsay! Amy: Oh, I know.. but those two morons of my sister and your girl will never know, and they will be just to more victims of the AlphaAmy! AA wins again hahahah! Tyler: You're nuts, girl! You should go to a psychologist... Amy: Oh, I will...after I win next season! I will totally be rockin' it! Bwhahahahaha! Samey: *appears from behind a tree, and grabs her sister's arm* I knew you were plotting something, Sis! Never thought you were gonna be so mean with someone that's not me! Amy: I decided to start being a potential villain! I some time from now, the world will must start to be afraid of me, the parfait AA! Samey: Not as long as I can stop you! Amy: What will SameySucker "SS" do to stop AA? Samey and Amy start to fight, roling in the floor, as Tyler watches with a confused look about what he is seeing. While the twins are rolling, they land on a trap, and get webbed. Amy and Samey: WHAT?! Lindsay: *Appears from a bush* Aha! Taylor, you just fell in my trap! That's my sweet revenge! Tyler: *behind her* Eh..Lindsay....I am here. The ones who fell in the trap are Samey and Amy... Lindsay: *shocked* Samuela and Anne? *turns back* Tyson! *runs to him, to attack him* Tyler: Wait! *she crashes to him, they fall behind to the floor and they are soon tied up toghether back to back with a rope, and left hanging as ham. Lindsay: Is this another one of my traps? Tyler: Oh, perfect... Scene cuts to Mike, walking throught the forests. Mike: The passport may be in those bushes, I just have to check and...*gets upset* Who am I kidding, I won't win this second chance for sure. Everyone hates me, and I don't even get why! Getting in for another season would just make the viewers think even worse of me...*sits on a rock, close to a tree, with his head lent on his hands* Dave: *falls hanging on a vine from the tree, and crashes on his nose with the land* Ouch! Mike: *jumps* Dave! Dave: Ugh..*gets up* Let's try it again... *gets ready to climb up the tree* Mike: *surprised to see that Dave isn't paying attention to him* Uh, what are you doing? Dave: Oh, it's you, Mike! *Stops* So you were the one who was complaining about new chances and misfortune and all... Mike: Uh, yeah... *upset again, not surprised anymore* Dave: Well, just allow me to tell you that every new chance is worthy. Do you see me? I was destoryed by both, fans and cast on the first season, but did this prevent me from participating again, reaching the finale and winning th heart of the girl of my dreams? Mike: Uh, thought you were forced to compete by your contract, you lost in the finale, and Sky isn't yours, you're just friends, or maybe even less than that... Dave: *eye roll* Blah, blah, blah... First, the experience was absolutely awesome, just to prove my abilities and my guts. Second, I won money even if i didn't won, right? And last, hey! I am actualy struggling for it, ok? And thought you were more positive... What I am trying to say, is that if a chance appears, you don't have to be afraid or doubtful..just grab it,a nd don't let it go! Mike: Seems like a good tip! Thanks Dave! Also..what are you doing? *points the vine* Dave: This? Oh, just "grabbing" a chance and holding onto it! *climbs up the tree* Good luck, Mike! Mike: Thanks, Dave! And good luck to you too! *leaves, but with a smile* Scene cuts to the Waterfall. Noah is reading the book, without many interest, and then, he sees Dawn descending, until she jumps on a small pond colse to him, and gets close to him. Dawn: Just found it! *shows a passport in her hand* Noah: Great! Now you'll be competing again, and winning again. Nice. *same excitement as before, and keep reading* Dawn: Wait...what? Noah: What I said! You got the passport, you're in. The rules are simple. You deserve it, I do not. You struggled for it, i did not. That's calling out loud that it will be yours. Dawn: What if I don't want to? Noah: What?! Dawn: I don't want to participate,a dn I think you deserve this chance more than I do. I won one season. I have no need to compete on Total Drama again, actually, but you do. You have dreams, like becoming an architect, remember? *puts the passport on his hand* Grab this, go to the dock, and win this million. That would be enough for you to get in a good university. Noah: You're giving a million..for me? Dawn: Noah, I would leave more than ten millions for you! Just promise me one thing... Noah: Yeah? Dawn: That you'll use part of the prize to help Mother Earth. Noah laughs, and she smiles to him. They kiss, as the sun shines throught the waterfall. Scene cuts to the Ancient Hydreigon Castle, where Jo isn't having a good day. Jo: Uh, easy, Dragons... heheh...you are really good-looking? *a Fraxure attacks her with an Hyper Beam* GRR!! Stupid Moonchick and her useless kindess ways..The only way this things understand is violence! *punches a Fraxure on the head* Hah! Fraxure: GRRRR...*charges another Hyper Beam* Brick: God will help the burritos! *drooling* Jo: Ugh, soldier! When will you recover from a stupid hill roll and help me with this-*the Hyper Beam sends her flying to a wall* AAAugh! Brick: *getting up, scratching his head* Did Jo just...? *Sees the dragons* What are those things?! A Fraxure attacks him, and tries to bite his arm, but he dodges it, and hits it with his arm, leaving him defeated on the floor. Another one goes then, but he kicks his mouth, and it is sent flying behind a tower. A last one tries to hit him with it's tail, but misses, and he punches his torax, and it faints. Brick: And that's how we rock things up at war! *the Haxorus growls* Uh oh... *gets a boot out* Get ready for THE PEST! *the Haxorus eats the boot* Oh, sh*t! The Haxorus roars and opens his mouth, ready to bite his head, but a familiar dragon comes from behind, and tackles him to the ground. Hydreigon has came, and Izzy jumps out of one of his heads, and Cody falls from another one. Haxorus hits the frozen head with a Powered Tail, and the ice breaks, and the head is unconscious. Then, he bites another one, while the last head prepares an Hyper Beam. Hydreigon takes off, but Haxorus throws her to the ground with his mouth, and jumps on it, crushing her to the ground. Brick, Izzy and Cody watch the fight, and hold a gasp. When Haxorus prepares a last Hyper Beam to throw at her, her middle head roars to the sky, and three forms appear, attacking the Haxorus. Three of her Zweillous. The Haxorus fights with the three, but they are too fast for him, and attack him from different points, constantly moving. Haxorus gets a luck shot, and with the tail is able to throw on of them to the ground, and with his fangs, takes another one down. The last on, flies down to the middle of his fallen brothers, just in front of Haxorus. When it prepares a massive Hyper Beam to destroy them, they three start to shine at once. A few seconds after, Haxorus finds himself in front of three adult Hydreigons, all charging an Hyper Beam. Haxorus has no chance to escape, and is sent flying away. The three spectators shake in fear, afraid to be the next ones, but the mauled Hydreigon Mother approaches them, and allows them to get a passport from each of her necks. Jo: Auch...Soldier..what has happened with the monsters? Brick: They have been defeaten, Jo. They won't harm anymore. This is now Hydreigon Kingdom. The four Hydreigons roar to the sky at once in response. Cody: What do they want? Izzy: Oh, allow me, I get a few dragon words... They want to bring us to the Dock, in order to help. So, yeah! Everyone ride one, and let's go! Hold on to your passports! Brick takes a ride on the Mother Hydreigon with Jo not even opposing. The other three ride the old Deinos, and follow the leader to the docks, with screams of joy. Scene cuts to Tyler and Lindsay in the trap, with Samey and Amy in the web close to them. Lindsay: HEEEELP! Tyler: Oh, Lindsay... Lindsay: HEEEEELP!! Tyler: Lindsay, can you listen to me for a... Lindsay: HEEEEEEEELP!!! Tyler: LINDSAY! *she shuts up* I just wanted to say, that you are my baby, and nothing would change that. I swear Samey was just a friend, and I never wanted anything with her. After your elimination, we got close, but because no one else from the team wanted to be with us. A prove of it is that we were the next ones to be voted out. You are the only one to me, Lindsay, and that will never change. Lindsay: B-but... if it's like this...then why did you kiss Amy? Tyler: I am just telling you the truth... I tripped, and she grabbed me and kissed me! I didn't wanted to kiss her! Samey: Oh, and If you want a clue, have this. *gets a camera* I always carry one with me so I can film my sister's cruelty, and I got a full confession of what she did. Amy: Give me that! *they fight, and the camera falls out of the web, and the past scene plays.* Lindsay: Oh, Tyler! *they both turn around in the rope, and kiss* Samey: Awwwww... Amy: Eeeeeeew... Samey: Well...Now how we get out? Max: *appears walking* Why the hell did they have to leave me! I wanted to ride a dragon too! Samey: Maaax! Max: Who's calling? Samey: It's me, Samey! Can you free us? Max: EVIL helps no one! Amy: Oh, so EVIL gets no oportunity to show everyone how it can destroy some traps from plebs? Max: EVIL DOES THAT! *unties them all* Samey: Let's go to the dock! We can maybe now get passports from the guys who are running to there! *the five run* Scene cuts to Sky, chasing Shawn., that is holding the passport up in his hand. Sky: You know I am gonna catch you, ZombieBoy! I am way faster than you! Shawn: Meh! A few metres more and I'll be at the dock! I am sure I can keep this short way there without you catching me! Sky: Grrr! You'll take that words! Shawn: *looks at her with a grin, but his epression turns into shock* S-Sky! Behind you! Sky: You think I'll fall for that? Dave: *hanging on a vine, going to them as Tarzan* SKYYY!!! YOU WON'T ESCAPE FROM ME AGAIN!! Dave collides with them, and leaves the vine, propulsing them three to a stream, close to the dock, and causing the passport to fall on the ground. Mike: *Appears walking* Dave? Was he here? I think I heard him.... *notices the passport* Oh! Hahah! Yeah! I should never give up! He was right! *grabs the passport* The dock is even here! *runs* Shawn: *Emerges from the water, spitting some* Hey! Wait there! That's mine! Sky: *Emerges close to him* Dave! I am going to kill you for this! Dave: *emerges at her side* I am just trying to tell you something! Sky: Speak fast, cause it will be your last words! Dave: Ok, ok... I..I.. I Love You! I still love you! Sky: *shocked* Dave? Really? Well... I-I...I do too! Dave jumps, grabs her face and makes out wildly, both with closed eyes. Shawn: *at their side, with disgust face* Yuck! Was this really necessary? Scene switches to Jasmine, still shaking the tree were Paintbrush is. Jasmine: GIVE.IT! Paintbrush: Jasmine! Stop! Do you see what have we become? Jasmine: *Stops* What? Paintbrush: This. All this! Have you seen what has happened? We were friends! We were both great friends and super survivalists in games of freaks! Now ourselves are the freaks! Stop this right now, please. Think on the past! Jasmine: *sighs* Agh... you're right... I am sorry..... *puts the tree again on the floor* Forgive me. You deserve this new season more than I do. Paintbrush: *Jumps to the floor* No. I was going to give you this passport anyways. I insist, get it. Jasmine: But you also deserve it! Paintbrush: C'mon, grab this passport! *another passport falls from the tree where Paintbrush was, in the middle of the two* Is this....? Jasmine: Yeah! *grabs it* Do you know what does this mean? Paintbrush: Yeah! Jasmine and Paintbrush: *Smiling* TO THE DOCK! Scene swithces to the Dock, where Chris is waiting, close to a plane, that's not TDSA's official plane. Chris: Oh, C'mon! Five hours and none of them has returned? Ella: *Appears dancing* Hi, Chris! Chris: Oh, finaally! So, tell me, princess... do you have a passport? Ella: No, I just came to say that I give up! Chris: WHAT?! Bridgette: *appears running* C-Chris...*breath* What she is actually meaning is that she has gave up because she lost her passport... But I found it! Ella: But Bridgette! I told it was yours! Bridgette: Oh, yeah... here I have mine *shows the other one* but here's yours! Chris: You teamed up and both found one? Well... that's actually something... In ya go, get into the plane, cause you ladies, are the first competitors of Total Drama Sky Adventures! Ella: *walking to the plane* But...why? I said it was your chance... Bridgette: Yeah..but I thought it was time for the Fairy Godmother to be Cinderella for once. *winks* As they hold hands, and get into the plane, Zoey and Cameron appear running, and stop in front of Chris. Zoey: Chris! Stop that girl! She has stolen from us! Chris: Bah, that was legal in the competition! Mike: *Appears running* Here I am, Chris! I have one! Chris: You again, kid? Meh, get to the plane! Zoey: Mike? You got qualified? Mike: *scrathces his head, ashamed* Yeah... heheh.. I swear I will fight for redemption, mine, and also yours! Cameron: Nice, Mike! I wish you my best luck! Zoey: I'll miss you... *They kiss* Mike: I'll miss you too! But now I have a fly to catch.. for a great cause! Noah: *Appears with Dawn* Flying for a great cause? Well..start to give up, cause I have a better cause than yours, and this will totally be my season! *kisses with Dawn* Both couples are separated, and Mike and Noah enter in the plane, while the three unclassified watch. Chris: Well..this makes four.. six to go! Jasmine and Paintbrush appear running. Jamsine: Here! We have two more passports! Chris: Nice! Seems like our stick will be competing with his/her super buddies! Paintbrush: I am a Paintbrush! Grrr... I'll wait for you in the plane, Jasmine.... *leaves* Jasmine: Now I am comming, wait a sec... *looks at the sky* What are those? The four Hydreigons land in front of Jasmine, on the dock. Brick and Jo land with style, while Izzy backflips, and lands perfectly, and Cody simply crashes with the floor. Jo: Make it ten now, host! We are all ready for this new season! Chris: Seems like the spots are all taken! Jo: Yeah, but before we get in... I must warn you, Soldier. I have now tolerated that you lead us on the dragon fight, but on this season, I am definetelly going to be the one who wears the pantsuit, as I've always been. You should start to be afraid, and to pray for us to not be on the same team, because if it comes to that, I'll turn your life into HELL... and same to you, Jasmate. This season will have my revenge! *points at them* Chris: Yeah, yeah..whatever, get into the plane, Sue Jr., Australian Sasquatch, Militar Pants and Nut girl. I think it's time to wait for the last one with passport. *they get in, and Cody stands up* Cody: Hey! What with me!? I also have a passport! Chris: Oh! Didn't remember you, Adorkable Geek! Go there too, and Chef, start warming up motors! It's time to leave! Dawn: *hugs the head of the Mother Hydreigon* I'll take care of you, don't worry. Let's just go to the nature hotel... *Dawn rides her, and Zoey and Cameron ride another one, leaving two brothers there* Chris: Ok, so this is solved...but where's everyone else? Shawn: *climbs up* Here...I've heard Jasmine's in...Sad I couldn't tell her goodbye and wish her luck... well..this totally means I've been rejected... *rides another Hydreigon* Bye, Chris! *takes off* Chris: Bye, kid! Honestly...where are all of the others? *Sky and Dave also appear* Oh, guys! Finally! Where were you? Sky: Doesn't matter...what really matters is that we are toghether! *they both kiss* Chris: Yeah..disgusting.... well, take the last dragon, and leave! Dave: Don't worry, Sky, I've ride one of this before, you just have to... woah... *the dragon takes off, with Sky holding Dave's leg, and him hanging and screaming* EEEE! Chris: *when they leave* Well.. this solves it all! Our non selected guys, all to the Nature Hotel, while ten lucky players have a new chance at Total Drama Skyyyyy Adventures! I am Chris McLean, your host, and this has been Total...Drama....Enchanteeeeed Foreeest!! *gets on the plane, and it takes off, leaving the island behind* On the island beach, five other contestants appear running. They are Max, who is in front of the group, shaking his arms, Lindsay and Tyler, running with their hands hold, and Amy and Samey, running as they fight. All: WAAAAIT! WE ARE STILL HERE!! Max: *Stops running* Agh, how dare you to forget about the EVIL! For a second time! Amy: It's easy! Nobody wants to tavel in a plane with your ugly face! Samey: If they left him for that, they also left you...you should start wondering why... Amy: GRR! *jumps on her, and they start fighting* A terrible growls sounds in the air. Tyler: W-what was that? Max: Behind you! EVIL MUST RUN!!! They five get to run again, while the monstruous Haxorus and his three angered Fraxure chase them all along the beach. The camera goes down, and films the sand. A wave clashes to the beach, and leaves there a dark book. The title shines for a moment, revealing it to be "Book of the Magic's Darkest Secrets". The camera sets black. 'THE END' Category:Happy Category:Happy's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes List Category:Season 1 Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Special